New Kits
by ShivaSummon
Summary: Sandstorm is carring kits and Firestar has no clue...yet. If that doesn't cause trouble, what about the pack of dogs that moved into Sunningrocks?


**I (sadly) do not own Warriors.**

Firestar woke bright and early, to a very sunny leaf fall day. He had a feeling in his stomach that something very exciting was going to happen. He quickly left is den, then, as he was walking, he caught sight of his beautiful mate, Sandstorm. He padded over to her through the swirl of red and orange leaves.

"Good morning beautiful, would you like to eat together?" Firestar meowed, gazing fondly at his mate. Sandstorm nodded, looking preoccupied for some reason he didn't know…

"Firestar!" Graystripe yowled, running up to the two cats, his long fur a mad bliss of moving gray as he approached. "Some warriors think that dogs are in our territory! Do you want to see what it's about?" Firestar looked apologetically to Sandstorm and Sandstorm, understanding, backed away a bit and walked on. Firestar joined up with Graystripe and quickly chased after the young deputy for his patrol. Sandstorm sighed and slipped into the nursery.

"Did you tell him?" Ferncloud asked, licking Sandstorm's fur roughly as she sat down.

"No. He's off on patrol, and you and I both know the clan comes first," she replied, lying down next to her friend.

"You must tell him soon, it doesn't take long for a cat to notice. Cats will talk. It's not that hard to notice a growing lower stomach and mood swings." Ferncloud whispered poking Sandstorm's belly. "A few moons ago? Yes, I noticed. Immediately." Sandstorm bristled lightly; Ferncloud had noticed so quickly, not to mention easily… However, Ferncloud was right. A week ago Sandstorm had walked into the nursery, bringing a piece of fresh kill to the queen, when she looked and noticed the young queen's growing belly. "I promise, when you tell him he won't be able to contain his excitement," the queen said, trying to reassure Sandstorm, who only nodded and left the nursery.

It was sun high when Firestar returned, having found the dog trail. He immediately jumped up onto the highrock, calling his clan to a meeting.

"I have just returned with the patrol and I have bad news. There is a pack of dogs near Sunningrocks, and it doesn't look like they're leaving." he stated grimly, starting a commotion.

"**Silence**!" Graystripe hissed from his position below Firestar.

"I don't want any of the apprentices going out until we take care of this problem. Patrols will be larger, and you are to stay away from Sunningrocks. Only go there once a day to renew the scent markers, and only experienced warriors will do so. Queens, keep your kits in the nursery at all times. Elders should advise to stay in the den or at least near it as well. We will think of a way to get rid of these pests," Firestar finished and hopped off the rock, sprinting over to Sandstorm.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" He muttered, pressing his nose into her fur in dismay.

"You'll think of something, you always do." Sandstorm assured him, a little distracted by her own worrying.

"What is it? …Is something wrong?" Firestar asked, searching her face for a hint. Her amber eyes only stared back, nothing being revealed.

"It's just…nothing, I'm just a little hungry that's all," she said. That would get him off her back for now. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You didn't eat? I'm sorry, come on we'll share a squirrel," Firestar said, concern in his tones. Sandstorm followed him over to the fresh kill pile, and watched him grab a plump squirrel. Her mouth watered at the sight of it. She walked over to the tree stump and curled next to his warm body, and they both began to eat the squirrel. She began taking smaller bites, not wanting to be suspicious, nor betray her secret of her real hunger.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Firestar finally asked, finishing off the last bite. Sandstorm froze, wondering if he knew."

"No, why would you think that?" she finally choked out.

"Because Ferncloud has been trying to get your attention, from all the way over there," he replied, flicking his tail towards the disgruntled queen. And there she was, fidgeting like mad, nodding her head towards Bramblepaw, who was rushing 

happily over to the couple. Her face looked mischievous…so just what had happened? Sandstorm had a heat flash; did this young apprentice actually know?!

"Sandstorm! Ferncloud just told me, congratulations!" he meowed as he arrived, his cheer startling the poor cat.

_And that would be a yes_, Sandstorm thought.

"Congratulations? About what?" Firestar asked a little confused.

"About the kits of course!" Bramblepaw purred.

"Kits? What kits?"

"Sandstorm's kits of course…!" Bramblepaw replied. "Don't play dumb. Unless…you didn't know…?"

"K-kits?" He whispered, turning his head towards Sandstorm.

"….Surprise…!" Sandstorm finally managed to say. She sighed and touched the tom on his nose in affection, glaring at Ferncloud the whole way, who immediately hid inside the nursery.


End file.
